Some drunken lovin'
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Some GinxHanatarou smut. Pure crack, OOC, not abusive, and not meant to be taken seriously at all. I just wanted to have some fun. That’s all I can say about this. All you need to know is that Gin is drunk. Very drunk.


message to my beta – I am still constructing your request. This is just me making more yaoi crack to entertain myself. Also, this is a practice run of Hana's character – he will be like this in your request, only the roles in 'moongazing' will be reversed from the way they are in this one (if that makes sense) because this one is a practice. Please tell me if I am on the right lines.  
That means getting your Butt into review mode for this one please. If I read only one review I'm gonna read yours.

To my other regulars that are choosing to read this – I just wanted to have some fun. Don't take this seriously in the slightest. I'm also sorry for spamming your inboxes with such obscure TDW pairings. This is just a practice fic.

Contains stuff meant for mature audiences only! You have been warned. Smex, dirty talking, some drunken lovin', 'slight' role reversal… jeez this is raunchy even for me. I tried to make it sensual. I'm also trying to desensitise to it. note the word 'trying'. I hate my obscure pairing tastes, I OD on em every time. But I love. I love very much. Even if they don't exist on here, I love. I can't believe this pairing is less loved than AizenxKira... Why?! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Some drunken lovin'**

It was sometime in the late evening when Gin and Hanatarou got back in. Only Gin was giggling like an idiot and poor little Hanatarou had to almost carry him to stop him from stumbling around too much. They had been out drinking, and Gin, from the looks of things, was completely smashed. Or getting there anyway. He stumbled into the room and had to support himself, rather unsteadily, against the wall, still laughing his head off as Hanatarou followed him in. Hanatarou wasn't quite as drunk as Gin was, so he could still stand up without wobbling.

"Ahh! Gin-san, be careful!"

Gin just burst out laughing again. He didn't think he had ever laughed this much in his life. But he was completely out of it. Well, to Hanatarou he was anyway.

"Be quiet Ichimaru, you'll wake the entire house."

"Aw, bu' I don' wanna be quiet tonigh'... I wanna be loud."

"But you _can't _be loud."

"I can if I want to. N'aww won't ya le' me be loud?"

"No."

"What if it's you tha's makin' me be loud?"

Hanatarou sighed as Gin threw off his shoes and somehow managed to stagger into the room, amazingly without breaking anything in the process, and then throw himself down onto the futon, then beckoning a less than impressed Hanatarou over. His slender finger motioning the young boy to go over to him.

"Hana-chaaan~"

He sighed again as he padded over to him, having taken off his own shoes, and sat down next to Gin, only to be slowly pulled into his embrace seconds later. Awkwardly trying to make himself comfortable there as Gin played with his hair, sighing contentedly as Gin smiled to himself.

"Mmmm Hana-chan…"

"What is it?"

"I want sex."

Gin's voice became serious, and he gave the boy no time to react as he smacked his lips onto Hanatarou's, making him blush madly. His tongue tactfully delving in and encouraging the other male to return the tongue wrestle. Moaning softly and pulling him down to be on top of him, just as he broke their kiss.

"Ah, but fukutaichou, your drunk…"

Gin just lay there looking up pleadingly at the younger one, his voice breathy and sensual. Seductive, even.

"Oh, don' ya want me Hana-chan? Don't ya want me no more? I want you…"

He could see a sense of guilt, no, want, creep its way onto his lover's face, and Gin decided to play with this.

"Ugh, Hana… oh, please… I, I need you to fuck me…"

He looked up at the boy's severely flushed face, thinking that he was really cute like this; not really knowing what to do and being really embarrassed about it. But that naivety was one of the things he loved about him.

"Nuugh, Gin-san!"

"It's okay," he said, shifting his shoulders whilst still lying on the floor, Hanatarou half sitting on him. He softened his smile as well as he spoke, reassuring him that this was alright, despite the fact that he was half drunk. "I love you. I know you'll be good to me… Hanatarou…"

He brought Hanatarou in for another kiss again, and this time it was more fluid. More relaxed.

"Mmmm Hanatarou…"

Hanatarou mewled softly as he reciprocated the kiss, his touches. The carresss of his shoulders that slowly undressed him. Cool palms on his bare chest as the kisses intensified. Each simultaneously undressing the other and sliding their shihakusho off from the shoulders and leaving them both completely naked and bare before each other. Gin feeling Hanatarou become erect against the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh, forcing a shudder from him. A shudder of excitement and lust, that made Gin jerk his hips towards his and moan impatiently, jerking his head back slightly.

"Ah! Hanaaa!" Gin panted, now even more breathless. His hands firmly gripped onto his lover's shoulders as he let Hanatarou get a good look into his red eyes. "Please…"

Hanatarou looked down at Gin, trying to get his hips into the right position; he hadn't done this before, and so wasn't quite sure of how he was supposed to do this, but Gin was reassuring him all the way. Begging for him to just take him there. He didn't care if he was halfway towards drunk; all he wanted was to make love. He circled his legs around Hanatarou's hips and let his entire body relax.

He got no warning when Hanatarou entered him, so he screamed and moaned in pleasure, and pain, though when the pain subsided then the waves of pleasure didn't seem to want to stop washing over him. He also gave one or two uncontrollable yelps as well that were drawn out from him.

"Ohhh god! Ugh~ oh… ah, is it good?"

Hanatarou was panting; no doubt he was getting just as much pleasure out of this as he was, for he was just as breathless. He breathed heavily, harshly, barely able to speak through the heat of it all.

"…yes."

"Then screw me."

No further instruction was needed. They made love. Passionately, loudly. Gin's hips settling into the rhythm of Hanatarou's jerking hips as he thrusted deeper into him. Gin's face blushing furiously as he let out some number of yelps and moans with his young lover on top of him, his hands roaming over his bare back, feeling every familiar crevice on him. Getting lost in him. Watching the rest of the world just melt away, leaving just the two of them.

Another passion filled kiss ensued as they locked lips again. Tongues wrestling wildly, hands exploring familiar parts of the body and chest. Gin shuddering and gasping as Hanatarou emptied out into him, forcing his body to respond in like all onto Hanatarou's hips. His body completely relaxing and going limp as Hanatarou collapsed on his chest, panting heavily now, completely out of breath as he removed himself from Gin's body.

"Ahh, Gin-san…" he said quietly, still trying to catch his breath from their previous activities, now curling up next to Gin and leaning his head on his chest as is steadily rose and fell with his breathing.

"Now tha'… were amazin'.

"Haa, aishiteru, Gin."

Gin could sense his lover drifting away into sleep, just as he was going to. It had been a long night, and they could both really use some sleep right about now. As good as it was, sex was tiring. Hanatarou's head felt heavier on his chest as the boy fell asleep, and Gin did smile at him lovingly before he joined him in sleep.

"Hm, I love you too."

He watched the boy smile before he fell asleep, for he knew that he was loved. Gin smiled also, stroking his black hair again, kissing his forehead gently before he fell asleep with him in his arms.

"G'night Hana-chan.

* * *

Mwuhahaha I am such an evil taichou to my beta! I hope she's not a pile of smush… yep, she probably is. I'm trying to desensitise her to GinxHana smut cuz her request for a lime has somehow turned into a full on lemon… erm, sorry about that… I went a little nuts. But its still lovey. And I couldn't stop myself.

So she needs to review this to say if that's okay or not. If its not, I will rewrite it. And she needs to tell me how Hana's character is in this, because this aint an easy pairing to write for.

Hm, she's right - I always mention the shoulders for some reason… either way, I hope this made for some happy reading. Even if it is waaaay OOC.

Okay self critique – my spelling may not be perfect, OOC'ness is OOC, Hana's character may not be right, descriptives are sparse and not as vivid as I usually make them, there's not much focus on thoughts, Corn! for the last scene… errm, I think that's it.

Okay, reviews for everyone accept my beta are optional, she has to review. However every single one of the comments I get will be much loved and appreciated.

- Wolfy


End file.
